supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2016 BATC IndyCar Finals
The 2016 BATC IndyCar Finals is the fifth ever BATC IndyCar Finals held, from November 7 to November 13, in Indianapolis, United States. The tournament was shortened on Wednesday due to Donald Trump's election. The men's singles final will be contested between Pee Saderd and Wario; with Saderd through his fifth consecutive final with a 25-match winning streak. Had no. 2 seed Gilles Marini end Pee Saderd's 23 match winning streak in the quarterfinals; there would have been the top 4 seeds and the top two in the 2016 IndyCar Series standings after Sonoma represented in the semifinals. The Russian merged victorious as Wario was forced to retire with an injury down 6-4, 3-0. The women's singles final will be between Agnieszka Radwańska and Princess Daisy. The WTA-year ending no.3 player Agnieszka Radwańska beat Princess Daisy in straight sets, 6-3, 6-2. Qualifiers Only the seeded players at the 2016 Swiss Open qualify. Men's singles Women's singles Draw Men's singles Seeds Simon Pagenaud (Semifinals) Will Power (Semifinals) Hélio Castroneves (First round) Josef Newgarden (Quarterfinals) Graham Rahal (First round) Scott Dixon (First round) Tony Kanaan (First round) Juan Pablo Montoya (Second round) Finals Simon Pagenaud |RD1-score1-1=4 |RD1-score1-2='7 |RD1-score1-3=1 |RD1-team2= 'Pee Saderd |RD1-score2-1='6 |RD1-score2-2=5 |RD1-score2-3='6 |RD1-team3= Wario |RD1-score3-1='6 |RD1-score3-2='6 |RD1-seed4=2 |RD1-team4= Will Power |RD1-score4-1=4 |RD1-score4-2=1 |RD2-team1= Pee Saderd |RD2-score1-1='6 |RD2-score1-2=4 |RD2-team2= Wario |RD2-score2-1=4 |RD2-score2-2=0r |}} Top Half 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Beartic | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= M Andretti | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=3 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Dragonite | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Larvesta | RD1-score05-1=3 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=4 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Aurorus | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07=Alt | RD1-team07= 'Fennekin | RD1-score07-1='7 | RD1-score07-2=4 | RD1-score07-3='6 | RD1-seed08=5 | RD1-team08= G Rahal | RD1-score08-1=5 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=4 | RD1-seed09=7 | RD1-team09= T Kanaan | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3=4 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'J Fatone | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3='6 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Mathison | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'G Marini | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= M Aleshin | RD1-score13-1=1 | RD1-score13-2=1 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'P Saderd | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3='7 | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= H Castroneves | RD1-score16-1=4 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3=5 | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Dragonite | RD2-score02-1=4 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Aurorus | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=Alt | RD2-team04= Fennekin | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= J Fatone | RD2-score05-1=3 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3=5 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'G Marini | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=4 | RD2-score06-3='7 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= 'P Saderd | RD2-score07-1='7 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= S Bourdais | RD2-score08-1=5 | RD2-score08-2=0 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Aurorus | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=4 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= G Marini | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'P Saderd | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= S Pagenaud | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3=1 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3='6 }} Bottom Half S Dixon | RD1-score01-1=4 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'A Rossi | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'Wario | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= C Muñoz | RD1-score04-1=0 | RD1-score04-2=1r | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Venusaur | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= H Ward | RD1-score06-1=2 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score07-1=3 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=2 | RD1-seed08=8 | RD1-team08= 'JP Montoya | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=4 | RD1-team09= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= M Lopez | RD1-score10-1=2 | RD1-score10-2=3 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Beedrill | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=4 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'U Kestenholz | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Nidoking | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= C Kimball | RD1-score14-1=4 | RD1-score14-2=4 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Metagross | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2=4 | RD1-score15-3=4 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'W Power | RD1-score16-1=4 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= A Rossi | RD2-score01-1=4 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3=4 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Wario | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3='6 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Venusaur | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3=6 | RD2-seed04=8 | RD2-team04= JP Montoya | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=5r | RD2-seed05=4 | RD2-team05= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= U Kestenholz | RD2-score06-1=4 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3=4 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Nidoking | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'W Power | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= 'Wario | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=5 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Venusaur | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2='7 | RD3-score02-3=4 | RD3-seed03=4 | RD3-team03= J Newgarden | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=4 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'W Power | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= 'Wario | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2='6 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= W Power | RD4-score02-1=4 | RD4-score02-2=1 | RD4-score02-3= }} Women's singles Seeds Results ;First round *1 '''Gardevoir vs. Alt Katerina Siniakova, 6-2, 4-6, 6-3 * Hydreigon vs. Bindi Irwin, 4-6, 4-6 * Agnieszka Radwańska vs. Pamela Anderson, 6-1, 6-1 * Laila Ali vs. 6 Vita Semerenko, 6-4, 6-3 *4 Caroline Wozniacki vs. Eugenie Bouchard, 7-5, 3-6, 7-5 * Galvantula vs. Dragonite, 4-6, 7-5, 4-6 * Nidoqueen vs. Larvesta, 6-4, 6-1 * Princess Peach vs. 7 Weavile, 4-6, 6-4, 5-7 *3 Genesect vs. Alt Gyarados, 6-4, 5-7, 3-6 * Kangaskhan vs. Jennifer Lopez, 6-4, 6-2 * Brooke Burke Charvet vs. Joanna Krupa, 7-5, 4-6, 0-3r * Heatran vs. 8 Shakira, 6-2, 4-6, 5-7 *5 Priscilla Presley vs. Kelly Monaco, 3-6, 3-6 * Princess Daisy vs. Valj Semerenko, 6-3, 6-2 * Beartic vs. Ina Meschik, 4-6, 6-3, 3-6 * Olga Fatkulina vs. Iggy Azalea, 6-4, 6-0 ;Second round *1 Gardevoir vs. Bindi Irwin, 6-4, 5-7, 7-5 * Agnieszka Radwańska vs. Laila Ali, 6-2, 6-3 *4 Caroline Wozniacki vs. Dragonite, 7-5, 7-5 * Nidoqueen vs. 7 Weavile, 6-3, 6-3 *Alt Gyarados vs. Kangaskhan * Joanna Krupa vs. 8 Shakira * Kelly Monaco vs. Princess Daisy * Ina Meschik vs. Olga Fatkulina ;Quarterfinals *1 Gardevoir vs. Agnieszka Radwańska, 0-6, 1-6 *4 Caroline Wozniacki vs. Nidoqueen, 6-4, 4-6, 6-4 *Alt Gyarados vs. Joanna Krupa, 6-1, 6-1 * Princess Daisy vs. Ina Meschik, 6-1, 6-3 ;Semifinals * Agnieszka Radwańska vs. Caroline Wozniacki, 6-4, 3-6, 6-4 *Alt Gyarados vs. Princess Daisy, 4-6, 6-3, 1-6 ;Final * Agnieszka Radwańska vs. Princess Daisy, 6-3, 6-2 Withdrawal reasons * Rhea Bergeron (age restriction) * Laurie Hernandez (DWTS) * James Hinchcliffe (DWTS) * Garbiñe Muguruza (left foot injury) * Carla Suárez Navarro (right wrist injury) Trivia Category:2016 in sports Category:2016 BATC World Tour Category:2016 in tennis Category:2016 in the United States